The New Adventures of He-man: A New Beginning.
by Brimstone
Summary: Desprit for help against the evil Mutants of Denebria the Council of Primus sends three of their best warriors to the legendary planet Eternia to seek the help of He-man.


A New Beginning

By Richard Taylor 

The great city of Galactica shook after the first wave of missiles struck, the citizens of the city panicked and ran in ever direction in the hopes that they could find somewhere safe to hide until the attack was over. Inside the council chambers the members led by Darius debated the attack.

"I tell you these attacks will only get worse," cried out Norad. "We must launch our space fleet attack the Denebria slime with everything we've got."

"The space fleet is not a war fleet," said Nescaf as she stood up. "The Galactic council stands for peace. What will people think if we just slaughter the Denebrians? Remember there are innocent beings on that planet."

"There is no such thing as a innocent Denebrian," snorted Wyth the council's master of weaponry. "I've been to that planet each and every being on that planet is as evil as their leader Brakk."

"That is not true," snapped Henleaze. "You are letting your hatred for Brakk rule your emotions."

"I do not allow anyone rule my emotions!!!" bellowed Wyth. "If you got your asses out of the chambers once in a while you will see that I am right!!!"

Darius watched silently as the council members argued between themselves.

"Settle down!!" snapped Darius as he saw the tempers of the council members beginning to boil over. The council members instantly stopped their arguing and stared at Darius. "Nescaf is right. The space fleet is not designed for war, besides the mutant army of Denebria is much more experienced at fighting than us Primans. But Wyth is also correct when he says we need to put an end to Brakk and his evil ways."

"What do you suggest?" asked Henleaze.

"Have any of you heard about a planet called Eternia?" asked Draius. When no one answered Darius continued. "Eternia is the one place that is the focus of all good and evil in the universe. On that planet the inhabitants constantly battle to keep the forces of good and the forces of evil in constant balance."

"And what does this Eternia have to do with our situation?" interrupted Wyth.

"It has everything to do with our situation," replied Darius. "As legend has it there is one man on Eternia that is the embodiment of good his name is He-man. I suggest that we travel to Eternia and ask for his assistance in our battle with Brakk and his minions."

"And where is Eternia?" asked Norad.

"It is seventy thousand galaxies from Primus." replied Darius.

"But to travel that distance would take nearly fifty thousand years to a planet that far away," said Nescaf. "You would never reach that planet in a thousand lifetimes."

"Not if we use the laser gate." said Darius.

"But the gate has never been tested," replied Henleaze. "There is no way to tell if it works."

"I will be the first to test it," said Darius. "I already have a ship in mind the star ship Eternal, which I shall rename Eternia for this mission."

"And who do you have that is crazy enough to follow you on this mission?" grunted Wyth.

"Captain Hydron and Space Pilot Flipshot reporting as ordered." said Hydron as he and Flipshot entered the council chambers.

"You are taking two of my best men at a time like this?" gasped Wyth.

"Yes Wyth," replied Darius. "I need these two because they are the best. I will need Flipshot's superior skills as a pilot to get us to Eternia and back. Hydron will be coming with us just in case we encounter any hostility on Eternia."

"I don't like the idea you travelling the cosmos in search for just one man," said Wyth. "But you couldn't be in safer hands."

"That is why I chose them." replied Darius shaking hands with Wyth. Darius then turned and left the council chambers with Hydron and Flipshot.

News of the incredible journey had spread across Primus and a huge crowed appeared for the launch of the newly christened Star Ship Eternia.

The massive engines of the star ship erupted and the huge ship lifted off for the laser gate that hung in orbit around Primus and towards Eternia.

Skeletor was restless as he stalked the corridors of Snake Mountain, for years he had tried to unlock the secrets of Castle Grayskull but each time he was beaten back by He-man and the forces of good. Now the Horde led by his old mentor Hordak had made permanent residences on Eternia and was hindering his attempt at ruling Eternia as well as King Hiss whose Snakemen were causing him as much torment as the Horde were. But what had annoyed Skeletor more than everything was the fact that he had almost won everything when the year before he had successfully captured Grayskull days before the Eye of Grayskull had opened. He had even absorbed the power that the eye gave him in to his body but even with the powers of the gods he was unable to crush his mightiest foe He-man.

Skeletor turned down one corridor after another until he reached the darkest depths of Snake Mountain that none of his men ever dared venture. Skeletor opened the huge wooden doors and walked in to the ancient room. At the far end of the room stood a huge mirror. Skeletor walked up to the mirrior and place one of his hands on it. The surface of the mirror rippled at Skeletor's touch.

Skeletor closed his eyes and chanted a spell as old a time it self. The mirror began to melt and turn to mist as Skeletor chanted then suddenly a dark eerie voice called out to Skeletor.

**_'WHY DO YOU COMMUNICATE WITH THE DARK DIMENSION?'_** asked the voice.

"It is I master," replied Skeletor. "Your servant Skeletor seeks your wisdom."

**__**

'I CAN SENSE YOUR NEED,' said the voice. **_'YOUR TIME ON ETERNIA IS OVER. THE POWERS OF GRAYSKULL HAVE PROVEN TOO MUCH FOR YOU.'_**

"But master I have tried my best to deliver the power of Grayskull to you," begged Skeletor. "It is just that there is so many others in my way, if I had the power to rid myself of them I could bring the power to you."

**__**

'I DO NOT CARE THAT HORDAK OF KING HISS STAND IN YOUR WAY!' boomed the voice. **_'BUT I SHALL GRANT YOU THE POWER THAT YOU NEED. THERE IS A SHIP COMING TO ETERNIA FROM A PLANET FAR FROM HERE. ON THAT PLANET YOU SHALL FIND THE POWER THAT YOU NEED TO BRING THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL TO ME.'_**

Suddenly the voice was gone and Skeletor was left alone in the room. Skeletor's evil mind began to form a plan for capturing this ship.

"We are nearing the laser gate," reported Flipshot. "Now lining up for entry."

"I am opening the gate now," replied Darius. Darius then pressed a few buttons on the armrest of his chair.

Instantly the forward viewscreen lit up as the swirling purple and red gases of the gate flared to life.

"Prepare to take us in." ordered Darius.

"Taking us in," replied Flipshot. Flipshot then eased the Star Ship Eternia towards the gate. As the gases washed over the hull of the ship Flipshot stared at the viewscreen and gasped. "For the sake of Primus I hope we succeed."

Flipshot then pushed a button and the Star Ship Eternia entered the laser gate.

As soon as the ship entered the gate it was rocked from once side to the other forcing the crew to hold on tight.

"Try to keep us steady." said Darius.

"I'm trying but there is a tremendous amount of gravametic energy flowing through the gate." replied Flipshot.

"You're the best," said Hydron. "I'm sure you will get us there safely."

Skeletor stood on top of Snake Mountain and stared skywards, he had ordered Sonik to constantly search the skies for any sign of the ship that the Dark Dimension had told him about. Rain had started to fall as a thunderstorm began to form on the horizon. Skeletor watched the lightning he was about to head back inside when Sonik called him over his communicator.

"That ship you wanted me to look out for has just appeared in the Eternia system." reported Sonik from his communications centre.

"I'll be right there." said Skeletor. Skeletor then raised his Havok Staff and transported himself to Sonik.

Once inside Sonik's communications centre Skeletor walked over to one of the communications stations.

"Put me in contact with the ship." ordered Skeletor. Sonik instantly did as he was told.

The Star Ship Eternia burst from the laser gate and entered orbit around the beautiful blue orb that was Eternia.

"Well done Flipshot," cheered Darius. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks," replied Flipshot. "Maybe next time I'll do it blindfolded."

Darius smiled.

"Excuse me," said Hydron turning from his station at the communications panel. "But we are being hailed from the planet's surface."

"Who would know we were here?" asked Flipshot.

"There is only one way to find out," replied Darius. "Hydron open a transmission to the one hailing us."

"Done." replied Hydron. Hydron pressed a button and as Darius stood up to speak they heard someone calling to them.

__

"This is Eternia calling the star ship in orbit around our planet……….zst zst zst zst…..Under attack by…….zst zst zst…..Forces. Need your help……..zst zst zst."

"We didn't get that Eternia can you repeat?" asked Darius as he tried to listen through the static.

__

"This is He-man………zst zst zst……Under attack need your help……..zst zst zst."

"Did you say He-man?" gasped Darius.

__

"Yes this is He-man……..zst zst zst…….You help?"

"Of cause we can," replied Darius. "Just tell us where you need us."

__

"Sending……..zst zst zst ………Now."

"The fools!" crowed Skeletor as Sonik cut the transmission to the ship in orbit. "They will attack Grayskull believing that it is a fortress of evil. Then I shall take the ship back to its home world and use the power I find there too finally destroy He-man and my enemies. Sonik tell my warriors to prepare to attack Castle Grayskull." 

As the Star Ship Eternia flew through the cloudy skies of Eternia Darius stared at the view.

"This planet is beautiful," commented Darius. "It is hard to believe that it is under threat of evil forces."

"The same could be said of Primus," said Hydron. "We are under the constant threat from Brakk and his Denebrian forces."

"Well that's why we're here," said Flipshot. "To ensure that Brakk doesn't ruin Primus like Denebria has been turned in to a waste land."

Flipshot then glanced down at his control panel.

"We're getting close to the coordinates that He-man sent us." reported Flipshot.

"Hydron prepare the defensive shield," ordered Darius. "We don't know just what type of weapons these Eternians maybe using."

Hydron span around to his station and pressed a few buttons that instantly raised the star ship's defense shield.

Skeletor stood outside Castle Grayskull, his warriors were hiding in Evergreen Forest awaiting his order to attack.

"Lord Skeletor the ship is approaching." said Sonik.

"Send another transmission to them," said Skeletor. "When they are in range I want them to believe that I am the one in need of help."

Sonik nodded and pressed a control unit attached to his wrist. Instantly Sonik was in contact with the star ship.

__

"This is He-man," said Sonik. _"The situation at Castle Grayskull has grown worse. I am being attacked from both sides. I need your help."_

Skeletor smiled as he listened to Sonik's false message. Skeletor then raised his Havok Staff above his head.

"In the name of evil," called out Skeletor. "ATTACK!!"

Instantly the Evil Warriors burst from Evergreen Forest in Rotons, Fright Fighters, and other deadly vehicles ready to attack Castle Grayskull.

The Sorceress entered the Great Chamber of the Elders. The Elders were stood around a large glowing orb the Sorceress recognised it immediately as the Orb of Magic the one thing that held the power of Grayskull within the castle walls.

"What is wrong why have I been summoned?" asked the Sorceress.

Kelcar the leader of the Elders of Grayskull left the others and approached the Sorceress.

"We are about to enter a time of change," said Kelcar. "The Orb of Magic has to be removed from these walls that have held it since time began."

"Why must the Orb be removed?" asked the Sorceress.

"There is an evil power approaching Eternia," said Kelcar. "The storm brewing outside is only the beginning. If the Orb of Magic remains here then it could be used against those it was created to protect. This cannot be allowed to happen. All of the Elders are in agreement the orb must be removed in order to protect Eternia."

"But where are you going to send the orb?" asked the Sorceress.

"We have sensed the arrival of the forces of good from a far away planet," replied Kelcar. "We will contact these good souls and ask them to protect the orb until the evil has passed."

"And what if they can not protect it?" asked the Sorceress.

"That is why we are going to ask you to go with the orb," said Kelcar. "Only you would have the power to protect the orb if the need arises."

The Sorceress was stunned by what Kelcar had just asked. If she accepted it would mean that she would have to leave her daughter Teela behind. The Sorceress was about to reply when the castle's walls began to shake with the sound of explosions. 

"No this can not be," cried out Kelcar. "We are not ready."

Outside the walls of Castle Grayskull Skeletor silently watched as his troops pounded the castle with their firepower. Sonik was still monitoring the approach of the star ship.

"Once they are in range hail them again." ordered Skeletor.

"At once Lord Skeletor." replied Sonik.

Hydron stared at the readouts of his scanners and saw the battle going on below, turning to the others Hydron put the image on the main viewscreen.

"It looks like we've got here just in time," said Darius. "Can you hail He-man?"

Hydron turned back to his console and pressed a few buttons.

"We are being hailed by him now." replied Hydron. Hydron then pressed some more buttons and the image on the viewscreen changed from the battle to one of a tall powerful looking blonde hared man.

"Thank the elders you are here," said the man. "As you can see we are under attack. Is there any way you can get me off the planet's surface?"

Darius was confused by what the man was saying. From all the legends he had read about He-man showed him as a warrior who would fight to his last breath.

"We can lend you assistance to drive your attackers away." said Darius.

"No don't do that," said the image of He-man. "You have to get me off the planet. That is the only way we can stop this battle."

"Very well," replied Darius. "Give us a few minuets and we'll beam you on to our ship."

Darius then turned to Hydron and ordered him to close the communication. As Hydron reached over to his console there was a flash of light and five figures stood on the bridge of the Star Ship Eternia. The figure at the front of the others stepped forward.

"I am the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull," said the figure. "We have come to you in peace. We ask if you could protect our greatest treasure the Orb of Magic."

The Sorceress then stepped to one side to show Darius the Orb of Magic being held in the hands of the four Elders.

"Look lady," said Darius. "I hate to be rude but we are not here to protect treasure. We are here to take a warrior called He-man back with us to our home planet. I wish we could help."

Before the Sorceress could say anything she heard the sound of He-man's voice call out from the ship's communications system. The Sorceress turned around to see the image of He-man on the viewscreen and gasped. Her magic had seen through the magic and she saw that it was Skeletor who was disguised as the champion of Eternia.

Prince Adam stared out of the window at the rain.

"It looks like we're in for a storm." said Adam as Cringer walked in to the room.

The tiger looked up at what Adam was staring at and darted under the bed.

"You know storms scare me." whimpered Cringer from under the bed.

"Come on Cringer there's nothing to be scared about," said Adam. "Its only rain after....."

Adam was cut off by the sudden sound of the Sorceress's voice in his head

"Adam you are urgently needed at Castle Grayskull." said the Sorceress.

"What is wrong?" replied Adam.

"The castle is under attack by Skeletor's forces," said the Sorceress. "And Skeletor himself has tricked the crew of a powerful star ship to come to his aid."

"I'll be there right away." replied Adam as he grabbed the Sword of Power and held it high.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!" called out Adam to start his transformation in to He-man. But the magic of Grayskull failed to appear. Adam tried once more and again he couldn't transform.

"I-I-I don't know what's wrong," said Adam as he turned to Cringer. "I can't change in to He-man."

"What do you mean that isn't He-man down there?" demanded Darius.

The Sorceress turned to Darius.

"The being you believe is He-man is not," said the Sorceress. "That is Skeletor down there. He is a being of pure evil, he is determined to rule Eternia at any cost. If he finds out that the magic of Grayskull is on board this ship he will use it to crush the Eternians."

"We did not mean to cause any harm to Eternia," said Darius. "But our planet is in grave danger and we need the help of He-man."

"I have called for his assistance," said the Sorceress. "But you must make sure that Skeletor doesn't step foot on this ship."

"What is taking so long," demanded Skeletor as he watched the star ship hover above Castle Grayskull. "Sonik get back in to contact with them."

"At once." replied Sonik. He then turned to his control panel and hailed the star ship.

The image of Darius appeared before Skeletor.

"We are sorry for the delay," said Darius. "But the storm and weapons fire are disrupting our sensors, we are having trouble locking on to your body."

Skeletor suddenly ordered Sonik to close the transmission to the star ship. He was starting to feel that his plans were coming undone. Sonik suddenly looked up from his console and turned to Skeletor.

"I'm picking up signs of incoming Heroic Warriors." reported Sonlk.

Skeletor span around cursing his luck. Skeletor then turned to his warriors and called out to them.

"My men prepare to attack the Heroic Warriors!!!" ordered Skeletor.

The Evil Warriors stopped their attack on Castle Grayskull and prepared to confront the on coming Heroic Warriors.

Prince Adam sat in the Wind Raider alongside Man-At-Arms. He was still confused about why he couldn't change in to He-man.

"I have never felt this helpless," said Adam. "Even when the Sword of Power was stolen I never felt this way."

"I'm sure it will pass," replied Man-At-Arms. "Once we reach Castle Grayskull and deal with Skeletor's men we'll ask the Sorceress to see if she knows anything about what has happened."

"I hope so," replied Adam. "Because I'd hate to see what would happen to Eternia without He-man."

The warriors from Primus watched as the Heroic Warriors flew in on their Wind Raiders and other flying vehicles. The Sorceress stood at the back of the bridge silently guarding the Orb of Magic, the Elders had returned to Grayskull to ensure that Skeletor's forces didn't breach the castle's defenses and discover that the magic of Grayskull was no longer part of the ancient fortress. The Sorceress had explained to Darius about Skeletor and his evil desire to control the power of Castle Grayskull.

Everyone watched as the Heroic Warriors charged in to battle against Skeletor's forces. The Sorceress gasped as she saw that Prince Adam was among the Heroic Warriors.

"How could I have been so foolish." the Sorceress said to herself as she realised that with the Orb of Magic on board the Star Ship Eternia and not in the sacred walls of Grayskull Adam was unable to transform in to He-man. 

Darius turned around to face her.

"What is wrong?" asked Darius.

"That warrior down there is the one you seek." said the Sorceress pointing to Adam as he dodged a blow from an Evil Warrior.

"That is He-man?" said Flipshot staring at the prince. "I suddenly don't think this mission is going to succeed."

"Remember Flipshot," said Darius. "Appearances can be deceiving."

"And in this case," said the Sorceress. "Appearances are very deceiving. That is the warrior you seek. Only he needs the power of this orb in which to become He-man. You must bring him up here."

Adam ducked a blow from Jitsu and raced through the crowds of battling warriors towards the mighty Jawbridge of Castle Grayskull. The one advantage that Adam had was that all the warriors were confused to see the prince in the middle of the battlefield. Adam jumped out of the way to avoid the charging Suroud. Suddenly Adam felt the voice of the Sorceress call to him in his head.

"Sorceress why can't I change in to He-man?" asked Adam as he found a safe place to communicate with the Sorceress.

"I am sorry that this has happened Adam," said the Sorceress. "This was unforeseen. We had to move the magic of Grayskull to protect the planet from an oncoming evil. Had I known that this would have left you unable to transform in to He-man I would have delayed its removal."

"I need to change in to He-man," said Adam. "Is there any way?"

"There is," replied the Sorceress. "The commander of the star ship hovering above you is already preparing to beam you to where the Orb of Magic is. That way you will be able to use the magic of Grayskull to change in to He-man."

Skeletor was watching the battle and spotted Prince Adam among the fighting warriors.

"What is the prince of Eternia doing here?" Skeletor asked himself. 

Sonik looked up from his console.

"I don't know why he is here but I have just picked up a telepathic signal to him from somewhere on the ship." reported Sonik. 

"Are you able to read the transmission yet?" demanded Skeletor.

"Only partly Lord Skeletor," replied Sonik. "It mentioned something about the power of Grayskull no longer being on the planet."

Skeletor looked up at the star ship and smiled as he realised that the magic had never been so easier to take than now. All that stood in his way was the fact that the pilots of the ship refused to bring him aboard. Suddenly Skeletor saw a golden beam wash over Prince Adam.

"No!!" screamed Skeletor.

Refusing to allow the prince take his place on the star ship Skeletor threw Beastman off the back of Panthor and jumped on to the back of the huge purple cat.

Panthor carried Skeletor through the battle towards Adam. As he got closer Skeletor stood up on the back of Panthor and leaped at Adam.

Adam could feel himself beginning to lift off the ground when he was suddenly hit by something and driven out of the beam. Adam looked up from the ground to see Skeletor race for the beam. Adam quickly got to his feet and raced towards Skeletor. Adam leaped through the air and grabbed hold of Skeletor's belt.

"Let go of me foolish weakling!!" snarled Skeletor as he tried to rid himself of the prince.

"Not this time!!" Adam called back.

The two struggled in the beam as they were carried higher and higher off the ground towards the star ship. 

As soon as the transporter beam vanished Adam and Skeletor found themselves inside the huge ship. Skeletor quickly threw Adam to one side and got to his feet. Skeletor raised his Havok Staff and aimed it at Adam's head.

"Now you will pay the ultimate price for your foolishness." snarled Skeletor.

Skeletor was about to strike down Adam with his magical powers when three warriors along with the Sorceress rushed in to the room.

"Put down the weapon!" demanded Darius as he aimed his phaser-pistol at Skeletor.

Skeletor span around and hissed at Darius.

"Your pathetic weapon will not harm me!" roared Skeletor.

As Skeletor was distracted by the warriors Adam kicked Skeletor in the stomach forcing the air out his lungs. Adam quickly got to his feet. Skeletor roaring with fury charged at Adam. Adam using the training that Teela had taught him grabbed hold of Skeletor by his armor and pulled the evil warrior over his shoulder. Skeletor came crashing to the ground hard but didn't stay down for long. Skeletor quickly leaped to his feet and grabbed hold of the Sorceress as she raced over to Adam.

"Stay back!" hissed Skeletor as a deadly looking blade snapped out its hiding place on his wrist towards the Sorceress's throat. The Sorceress remained totally calm as Skeletor spat out his threats. "Anyone of you do-gooders take a step towards me and I'll slit her throat!"

Skeletor then dragged the Sorceress away from Prince Adam and the warriors from Primus. Flipshot began to make a move towards Skeletor when Adam placed his arm in the way.

"What are you doing!" gasped Flipshot trying to push Adam to one side. "Can't you see that her life is in danger?"

"The Sorceress will be safe," replied Adam. "Trust me."

The Sorceress remained calm as Skeletor dragged her down the corridors of the star ship. Skeletor knew that the warriors would follow but so far there was no sight of them. But there was thing that Skeletor was still confused about.

"What is that weakling Adam doing here?" Skeletor said to himself.

The Sorceress turned her head to face Skeletor.

"Like all warriors of goodness Adam will do anything to stop your evil." she replied.

"We shall see about that!" barked Skeletor as they entered the bridge of the star ship.

As Skeletor scanned the controls of the ship the Sorceress silently allowed her mind to reach out to Adam.

Adam stopped as the Sorceress made contact with him.

__

'Adam.' said the Sorceress. _'I am sorry that you have been put in this situation. The source of your power awaits you on the bridge of this ship. You must hurry as Skeletor is learning how to control this ship.'_

Adam turned to Darius, Hydron and Flipshot.

"Skeletor has taken the Sorceress to the bridge of this ship," said Adam. "Is there anyway we can get there quickly?"

"Of cause," replied Darius. "The mag-lifts will take us straight there."

The four warriors then raced for the nearest mag-lift.

Skeletor was getting frustrated as he searched for a way to control the star ship. He had made sure that the Sorceress was close so that if Adam or the Priman warriors came on to the bridge he would be able to grab her and use her as a hostage again.

The mag-lift doors silently opened and Adam, Darius, Hydron and Flipshot rushed on to the bridge. Skeletor instantly grabbed the Sorceress.

"Adam you can use the sword once more." called out the Sorceress as Skeletor yanked her to her feet.

Skeletor was confused by what the Sorceress had just said. Then realisation dawned on Skeletor as he saw the Orb of Magic begin to glow brighter as Adam drew his sword and held it high.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!!!!....." called out Adam. Instantly the Orb of Magic shot a blast of magic at the sword in Adam's hand.

"NO!!" screamed Skeletor as he saw that the son of King Randor and his most hated enemy were the same person.

Skeletor threw the Sorceress to one side and charged at the half-changed Adam. Skeletor collided with Adam and the pair crashed in to the Orb of Magic. The orb shattered as the two warriors crashed through its shell sending bolts of magic shooting out and in to the surfaces of the Star Ship Eternia. The magical energy raced along every circuit of the ship and out through the hull of the ship and mixed with the storm clouds. The Priman warriors ducked and leaped out of the way as the energy danced along the walls and floor. Suddenly there was an explosion and Flipshot leaped at the Sorceress to protect her from the blast. Once the light had faded everyone turned to see He-man standing where the orb once stood. However the He-man standing on the bridge of the Star Ship Eternia was totally changed from the one that protected Eternia from evil, his hair was cut short and was tied in to a ponytail. His clothes were totally changed as well with is armor changed and his pants longer and blue that ended in golden boots and kneepads. The biggest change was He-man's Sword of Power.

"What's happened?" asked He-man as he turned to the Sorceress.

"I do not know," replied the Sorceress. "The Elders did say that time was about to change."

The Sorceress was about to say more when Hydron turned to them.

"Where is Skeletor?" he said.

They all turned to the smoking spot where Skeletor once stood, but the Lord of Evil was nowhere to be seen.

Outside the star ship the magic of Grayskull shot in to the storm clouds. Instantly lightning shot through the clouds and lashed out at the ship. The warriors on the ground watched stunned as lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck the ship. Inside Flipshot raced over to the control panels.

"If we don't raise the defense shields this lightning will destroy the ship." said Flipshot as he franticly raced to raise the defense shields.

Suddenly the console in front of Flipshot began to smoke and spark as another bolt of lightning struck the Eternia.

"Flipshot get away from that console!" called out Darius as warning alarms began to sound. "That console is about to blow."

Hydron turned from a console he was working at.

"There isn't enough time." called out Hydron alarmed.

Instantly He-man leaped in to action. He-man raced across the bridge and grabbing hold of Flipshot and pulled him away from the console just as it exploded. The Sorceress raised her hands and a magical shield of energy surrounded the four warriors protecting them from the debris. The ship's fire system instantly activated and put out the fire. As the smoke began to clear Hydron raced over to his workstation. The displays flickered to life and Hydron scanned the damage to the ship.

Hydron pressed some buttons on the console and the viewscreen flared to life. He-man and the Sorceress watched as the ship began to move higher through the storm clouds and in to space.

"If you land the ship," said He-man. "Then Man-At-Arms will be able to help you repair the ship."

"No can do," said Flipshot. "This ship is heading for Primus."

He-man was stunned.

"But I need to get back to the planet's surface," said He-man. "I'm needed to aide my friends in the battle against the forces of evil."

"I wish there was a way to return you to Eternia," said Darius turning to He-man. "But the ship has an inbuilt program that activates when the ship is damaged. The program automatically sends us back to Primus, there is no way to over ride it."

He-man turned to the Sorceress.

"Is there anything your magic can do?" asked He-man. "Can you send us back to Eternia?"

The Sorceress looked at He-man sadly.

"I'm afraid I no longer have the power to do so," she said tears welling in her eyes. "With the Orb of Magic gone my powers are limited."

"But what about my family and friends?" asked He-man. "I must be on Eternia to defend them from the evil of Hordak and Hiss."

Before the Sorceress could speak a bright light filled the ship and time seemed to slow to a crawl. He-man and the Sorceress turned to see the ghostly shapes of the Elders of Grayskull appear in the light. The Elder called Kelcar stepped forward.

"Do not fear about the ones left behind," said Kelcar. "They are fulfilling their destinies as you are about to."

He-man and the Sorceress stared at eacy other confused.

"The adventure you are about to undertake," continued Kelcar. "Will be one of the greatest adventures of all time that will decide the ultimate fate of the universe."

Kelcar and the Elders of Grayskull began to fade.

"We must return to the halls of Grayskull," said Kelcar. "The further we get from Eternia the weaker we become. Sorceress you do not need to worry your powers is now tied to the magic contained within the walls of this ship. We must go now, I bid you good journey Teelani and you to He-man protector of the universe."

The Elders then vanished from sight and time seemed to return to normal. Flipshot was at the secondary control centre of the ship.

"I suggest that everyone strap themselves in," said Flipshot. "We're about to enter the laser gate."

The Star Ship Eternia shook violently as it flew in to the laser gate. Darius had showed the Sorceress to some quarters so that she could rest. He-man watched as Flipshot and Hydron stripped and repaired the burnt and destroyed circuits of the ship.

"I wish I could help," said He-man. "But I'm no technical wizard. If Duncan was here he would have been able to help."

"Its no problem," replied Hydron. "We only need to get the main flight controls working. That way if we encounter any turbulence inside the laser gate Flipshot can pilot us safely without using the sluggish secondary controls."

He-man sighed as he sat back and watched the laser gate fly past. His thoughts soon turned to Skeletor, he couldn't believe that his enemy was no more but the scorched deck plates where Skeletor once stood told the tale of the Lord of Evil's final battle. Darius had scanned the entire ship for any sign of Skeletor but found no trace of the Lord of Destruction…….


End file.
